See You Soon
by Lakrahe
Summary: Eight's Precognition Legacy showed him what he thought he had escaped. Death. He is going to die; this time for real. Let's see the events Eight experiences before the time of his death. What are his thoughts and struggles? How he wanted to fight for Lorien and now he has a girl to look forward to, death is the last thing on his mind.
1. Prologue

Greeting Lorics, this fanfic is the extended version of the one-shot story of the same title. It was first publish in my tumblr account. It is about Eight having the Precognition Legacy. In the book, he ought to have the Extrasensory Perception in which he can gather information almost effortlessly. (Actually I am kind of confuse with Eight's Legacy though. I'll read the books again soon.) So here it is. Enjoy! Reviews will be highly appreciated. :)

* * *

**Prologue **

Having the Legacy to see in the future is both exciting and dreadful for Eight. Precognition was fun at first when the first few visions he saw were fascinating news: meeting Marina, Six, Ella and Crayton, finding the Cave with the Lorite stone and Finding Six at the New Mexico.

Because of these visions, he found his way to his kin. The moment he had longed to be with the Garde and defeat Setrakus Ra. Although they had escaped the Mog leader's fury, stolen a government van and driving to Nine's pent house in Chicago, Eight has never been so happy.

But shortly after his friendly date with Marina and training with Nine, he gets another vision. He staggers backward; his back slams the wall of his room and sinks down. After seeing the vision, Eight didn't feel sad or scared. The right word was tricked. Eight felt tricked. Life made a huge prank on him. He wanted to wrestle something. Maybe Nine would be good, but that would be out of his character. 'All this time', Eight thought in disbelief.

Eight loved his Legacy, but this made him wish he never had it at all.

Why not? For a person who tried to escape death twice? It was unbearable. The vision depicted what he feared in the cave.

Death is chasing him again.

The question is, can he escape his death this time?


	2. Chapter 1

I would like to credit the cover photo. It is made by Allarica, very awesome artist by the way.

* * *

**1**

Although it is forbidden to talk to anyone about the vision that had not occurred yet, Eight might at least warn them about it. The first person he who came into his mind was Marina. Undoubtedly, Marina is the easiest person to talk to. She will listen carefully to anyone; her thoughtful eyes will prove that. Other than that, Marina says the best possible words. Or at least the words people would want to hear.

By just looking at her, the threats of the world being obliterated is a minor problem. Eight wanted to create as many happy memories with her just like what he promised. That almost made Eight cease his plan.

"Marina," Eight calls from the door. No answer. He knew that Marina is sleeping with Ella because of her nightmares. It was best not to disturb them, but Eight didn't want to lose a chance. Seeing the vision made him insomniac. Talking would be good for him too. "Marina," he calls and then knocks.

From the other side of the door, there's a moan, shuffle and steps. Two seconds and the door opens silently, keeping Ella asleep.

Marina is wearing her pajamas and her hair is a little messy, but she still looks angelic in Eight's view.

"What?" Marina stifles a yawn. "It's almost four in the morning."

"I know," Eight says solemnly, "just wanted to tell you something."

Marina smiled at him. His eccentricity was not something new to her. Besides, she liked him like that—Eight being fun, spontaneous and carefree. But earlier, their training with Nine really tire her out. She wanted rest badly. "Can't it wait in the morning?"

Eight pales. Maybe it will happen before he wakes up. There is no certainty when it comes; it pops out like zits.

"No," Eight says firmly, hiding his nervousness. His body sways a little to show his playfulness. "It won't take a minute."

Marina smiles and gives in. Besides, Eight's handsomeness isn't easy to resist.

"I just want to say," Eight stammers, "I, uhh." It was not every day he has to say something important. He didn't even know what to say first.

He is about to die again? He is afraid? That is not cool. Marina might not handle this. Instead, Eight says something doubtfully awesome.

"I have fun today," he blurts out. "And the name Mona Lore? That was hilarious." Honestly, his carefree attitude goes naturally with his sense of humor. Right now, it is seriously going impaired.

"You came here to tell me that?" Marina sounds disappointed, but she is smiling.

Eight scratched the back of his neck impulsively. "Yes," he says with an awkward grin.

"Okay," Marina giggles. "I have fun too. Thanks."

'Stupid, stupid,' repeats in Eight's mind. Moment of silence and Marina breaks it. "It's getting late."

"Right," Eight breathes.

"Good night," she greets as she is getting inside Ella's room. Eight swears his heart skipped a beat at that.

"Marina," he calls before Marina closes the door. She looks at him with curious and attentive eyes. The call for doom meant nothing by just looking at Marina's beautiful face.

Finally, Eight decides to tell her soon, not now. He hopes death can wait.

"Have a good night, Savior." He winked.

As the door closes, separating them, Eight walks to his room for another round of meditation. Hopefully it will help him get to sleep. When he was doing that in the past with Devdan, it works. (His old friend would punish him for that.)

He needs to isolate himself from this dilemma after all. The problem is that how can someone neglect the fact they are going to die sooner than expected.


	3. Chapter 2

I would to say that with every review, alert, favorite and view I appreciate it so much. Please bear with me if I tend to update late. I usually update every week, but since I have some manuscript done a few days ago I can update in at least two-three days. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**2**

Ever since Five came, Eight is having a hard time getting alone time with Marina. At the same time, he is happy that she tries cooking vegetarian meals. Although Nine considers the food horrible, Eight is in heaven.

"Seven, I know," Nine says while jabbing sliced carrots on the counter. Meanwhile, Marina prepares the pot and the other ingredients. He tries to plead for some tenderloin, but the master in the kitchen prefers to cook without meat.

"Marina," she insists.

Nine ignores the correction and continues, "—you are trying to impress Eight with your cooking but some of us—especially me, need meat to defeat Setrakus Ra. Plus, this is my kitchen for damn sake."

Marina blushes profusely.

"We need vegetables," she says promptly while getting salt. "They are good for the health."

"You are just trying to train yourself on becoming a wife." Nine leans back with a smug smile.

"Whatever Nine. Or should I call you Stanley?" Marina smiles sweetly at him while putting the contents in the pot.

Nine's eyes grew bigger. He always hated that name and he knows Marina's smile is sarcastic. How did she know? Pretty obvious: Four. Nine will have to strangle their self-proclaimed incarnated-Pittacus Lore later.

If John is a ridiculous name, Stanley is far worse.

"Don't you dare!" His threat was not good enough to put guilt on Marina, because she is smiling.

Nine tries to control his temper. Whenever he is mad, sometimes his telekinesis goes autopilot. Last time, the Flat screen TV flew a thousand feet down. Don't ask if there were any weird casualties.

Before Nine could mock her, someone pops in.

"I smell something good," Eight chirps, grinning.

Marina's shoulders tense and stays busy with her cooking. Being annoying and a genius he ought to be, Nine smiles wide: an idea sparking. Apparently, for Nine, teasing Marina and Eight is easy next to killing Mogs. "Hey, Marina," he chuckles.

"What?" Marina pretends to be occupied as if stirring requires a lot of attention.

Nine walks to Eight, looking like a sly devil. "Eight!"

Being an expert in pranking and joking, Eight knows Nine's intention. "You are up to something," Eight says, studying him intently. Nine pretends to be offended: oldest trick in the lying book.

Looking at Marina's back, she is still busy. He didn't want Marina to be Nine's victim. More importantly, he thought he could get some alone time with Marina.

"Do you know Marina wants to become a wife?"

"No," Eight muses. At the counter, Marina grips on a knife. He looks carefully and realizes she wants to murder some idiot.

Before Eight could say something with sense which his muscular friend tends to lack, Nine taps her. "Do you, Marina?" He asked in an immaculate voice.

"There is a war to think," Marina says matter-o-factly. Now she is facing the boys. Her face is red either from the steam or annoyance.

At the sight, Nine howls in excitement. "Don't deny it. You are practicing to be Eight's wife!"

"Am not!" Marina leaves her post.

Eight's face turn red as well, but he just stood there in shock. It perfectly made him forgot the reason he was there. Unconsciously, he blurts out: "I think that's a good idea." What's funnier is that, when he said it he has a meaningful smile playing on his face.

"Of course it is!" Facing Marina, Nine sticks out a tongue and grunts happily. "Cook some meat and I'll leave you in peace."

"Please," Eight says as he recovers from the teasing.

In triumph, Nine laughs and hurriedly leaves the kitchen, leaving the two in awkward company.

"Eight!" Marina complains; her face still in a blush.

"What?" he says defensively. Then he remembers he has to say something to her. Eight's sudden change in mood affected her as well. Her reaction to embarrassment ceases, replaced by concern.

Marina goes closer to Eight. "What's wrong?"

Eight breathes in. This might be the only time he'll get her alone. "Don't freak." Marina nods. "It may be weird, but—"

The sauce from the pot erupted, making a wet explosion. Marina yelps and hugs Eight to stay away from the flying hot ingredients. Unfortunately, they were splattered by the food.

"What the?!" Eight holds her tighter. Orange sauce cover his face, he couldn't resist the urge to take a lick. "Yum," he smiles.

"Fo—food. The heat! Oh no," Marina says disappointingly.

Eight wipes her face which only has a few spots of sauce and a cube of potato. "It's delicious." At the failure of her food, Marina pouts. "I mean seriously. Your cooking is far better in what I can manage in the mountain."

Marina laughs at his compliment which makes Eight smile, forgetting his doom again.

"Hey, I heard screaming and I," Six shows up and stops talking abruptly. "Eight!" She screams, looking at the mess. Of course, the jester always gets the blame. Ever since Six knew that Eight liked Marina too, she has been protective of Marina's feelings. She has to make sure that Eight wasn't fooling with Marina.

Nine appears next to Six, holding a rolled up newspaper. It wasn't a shock that he is smiling with pure malice. This misunderstanding is his plan.

"You'll need this," Nine shows the newspaper to Six, who gladly takes it.

Eight whimpers as the Garde soldier marches to him. "Six, this is all a mistake. I didn't do anything." He raises his arms in innocence. Not even Marina's reasoning stopped her.

In hitting distance, Six screams like a warrior and strikes. Gifted with teleportation, Eight appears behind Marina. "Get back here and learn to be sensitive," Six says, trying to get past Marina.

"I know sensitivity, woman!" Eight whines while dodging a swat.

"Six, calm down. Eight and I are just talking!"

"No, a boy needs to respect a girl."

"It was an accident!" Eight repeats. He didn't expect this kind of mayhem would happen. 'Maybe the vision will happen at this moment where Six would be the murderer', Eight thought miserably. Maybe it wasn't a sword but a newspaper?

"I'm going to kill you!" Finally, Eight gets his beating while Nine laughs hysterically by the non-pristine counter. He didn't even bother to wipe it. Marina, who is worried over him, still tries to restrain Six. This will take a long while.

"Then you don't destroy the food she cooks!" Six shouts simultaneously hitting Eight's shoulder.

"I don't want to die with a newspaper impaling me!" Eight reasons out before he got hit on the face, sending him to tumble backward.


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

Later that day, Eight locks himself in his room. Someone knocks. He ignores it because he let himself shower in Six's newspaper attack. That was just utterly embarrassing.

He has several bruises that didn't really hurt. (An understatement) What really hurts is his ego. Nine got away with his plan and he rubbed it in Eight's trampled dignity. Trampled, thanks to Six.

"Eight, open up."

He jumped. Maybe the beating was worthy after all. Eight quickly opens the door to find Marina. Her hair is in a ponytail which makes Eight smile wider. He gets a better view of her face when her hair is kept in place.

"Let me in."

Eight blushes. Now Nine will have more references to tease them. Regardless of the malice the other Garde might put in, Marina steps in and closes the door.

She pulls Eight to his bed. "Wait. Marina."

"Shh," Marina reprimands. Immediately, Eight formulates a weird thought in his head of what Marina might do, might want to do.

Marina sits down and pulls his shirt upward. She is so close to him it made Eight's heart start pumping so hard; he'd thought he has set the alarms in a Mogadorian facility.

"Oh my Pittacus," Marina says softly. "Six got you good."

Eight feels shivers traveling along his spine as Marina studies more bruises. Being with Marina was no problem, but letting her study his body is making him a nervous wreck. He should've been used to her checking his body. Furthermore, Eight was healed by Marina the most.

"Yeah," he said huskily with a laugh.

"You'll be good in no time," Marina smiles. As she starts to work on his injuries, Eight gets mesmerized. He wanted to kiss her so badly; he thinks he has the right to do so.

Once she is done, Eight can't resist to place his hand on top of hers. "Thank you."

"No prob," Marina squeezes his hand lightly.

Now Eight gets her full attention, this is the perfect time to tell her. "Earlier this day I wanted to say that the cave's panels—"

"The one that showed your death?" Marina asks like a child asking if their favorite pet is dead.

"Yes," Eight say grimly. Before he could say more, Marina scans his hand; strong and a little calloused from the rough conditions of the mountain. Her silence made him curious. Then, she looks at him with sympathy and pride.

"It must have been hard on you."

Instantly, Eight curls his hand to hold Marina's. They never talked about the panels; it was supposed to be a forbidden subject. But that doesn't mean they don't talk about it, they are not thinking about it.

"Yes," Eight responds as he drops his gaze. He twists his wrist without letting go of her hand. The scars, remnants of his outrage, are small and barely visible but it is there. Marina must have noticed it.

"I can heal it," Marina speaks gently.

"You don't have too," Eight says. "I deserve it. It is unwise to attack something that foresees our fate." Unlike right now, he doesn't even know how to react to his vision. But Eight knows, he can still change it. The element of surprise isn't on death's side; there is still a small fraction of hope. "We make our own fate."

Marina nods, closing the subject.

Eight seems satisfied. Today isn't the right time.

Then suddenly, Marina screams and he holds her. Placing his arms protectively around Marina while she screams in agony, he asks. "Marina! What's wrong?" It was supposed to be soft, but in his nervous state it came out hoarse.

"It's Ella." Marina's eyes start to water, she groans. He didn't want her to cry, so he hushes her. "She's screaming Eight," she says in a trembling voice. "Take—"

_Poof. _With Eight's Legacy, they are in Ella's room. Marina rushes to the bed to wake her up. After a minute, Ella wakes up and hugs Marina. The younger Garde cries, but starts to doze off in Marina's arms. Eight also helps by sitting at the other side of Ella, caressing the top of her head.

Making sure that Ella's asleep, Eight asks. "She screams telepathically in her sleep now?"

"Twice," Marina replies. "Eight, her dreams are getting worse. I hope John can find a way to help further. Or I can, but I can't. My Legacy can't heal her haunted dreams."

"You are doing great, Marina. The dreams will have to vanish."

"I don't think so, Eight. I wish it disappears right now. Ella suffering is torturing me. I want her okay," she whimpers, trying to hold off the tears.

Words carry power. And Eight feels every word wrapped in loneliness. He knows by a certain connection that aside from loving Ella, Marina hates to be of no use. She is a girl who wants to be of help to anyone. Marina didn't want to be dead weight. She'll do anything to make people important to her happy.

Assessing his life, it breaks Eight's heart to love someone as wonderful as Marina. Telling Marina about his death is selfish. He can't bear the fact that if she will know his vision it'll make her stressful. Marina can't have additional burden. She doesn't even deserve to have a dead boyfriend. As painful as it is, he wanted to set her free. Free from his atrocious prophecy.

"I also want her to be okay," Eight says with an encouraging smile. Marina kisses Ella forehead while Eight teleports to her side of the bed. "Even Ella thinks she is happy to have someone like Marina to look after her."

Marina sniffs. Her tears are about to fall, so Eight places his thumb to wipe them away. "You don't look beautiful when you cry, so don't," he says in a voice that completely melts her heart.

Marina sobs and brings herself towards Eight, who catches her.

"Thank you for being here," she sobs heavily. "I don't know what I am going to do." Then she pulls Eight closer. Her hands wrapping his neck as her tears wet his shirt. Nevertheless, Eight does not mind. Crying is not for the weak. It is also an indication of strength; a sign of accepting the one's weakness.

"Lemniscate," he whispered repeatedly. He didn't want to lie, but he desires to be with Marina infinitely. However, given the vision of his Legacy, Eight will have to leave her early. The saddest part is he does not want to do it.

At first, he grimly understood to accept death as long as he fights for Lorien. Right now, looking at the girl who makes the ruthless world mirthful lets him wish he could stay longer. The cruelest thing that his prophecy has brought him is the guarantee of a broken promise. Eight can't give her more days like the one yesterday.


	5. Chapter 4

This chap is about an Eight and Five. What are Eight thoughts about Five? We'll see.

Reminder: I am not following the exact timeline from Fall of Five.

disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies.

* * *

**4**

Marina's crying subsided and she slept in Eight's arms. He carefully places her on the bed, covering her with the thick blanket.

She and Ella look so peaceful; he wished it would stay that way.

After seeing Marina's dilemmas, Eight decided not to tell her about the vision. Not for now at least. It will be lonely nonetheless, but trying to be strong for Marina and the others is a priority. He reluctantly gave her a kiss on the forehead. It may be unfair not to ask for consent, but he wanted to do it for comfort.

Feeling satisfied, he teleported away to his room, wherein the grave thoughts are driven away by thinking of winning the war.

The world is in danger and everywhere there is drama. Besides, Eight has no time for sulking; death will be anytime soon.

He has to do what he does best: hiding his struggles and fears.

Easy for him to declare? Maybe not. It is disturbingly natural, but horribly painful.

He is woken by a scream. It sounded like Ella. Eight wanted to go and find out, but drowsiness pulls him back to bed.

* * *

"What're you doing?"

Marina asks as Eight is trying to concentrate on teleporting. After Malcolm, Nine and John went to their own business, he wanted to try if the Loralite stones from the vial's liquid would be effective.

However, that didn't work. Defeated with his attempt, Eight opens his eyes and sighs. "I wanted to see if I could use this to teleport to one of the other Loralite stones. I've tried using my pendant before and that didn't work either. They must not be big enough chunks."

"What? You want to take a quick jaunt to Stonehenge? Maybe Somalia?" Marina takes the stone from him and puts it in her Chest.

Remembering bad experiences, Eight deducts Somalia off his vacation list. As if in their endangered lives they could still get a relaxing trip.

Thinking about the vision which he was able to forget for the past few hours, he wanted to make every minute memorable. "Things are going to be moving fast now, that's all. I just wish we had more time to do some of that exploring."

It was all prompt and spontaneous; surprisingly it is effective.

"We?" He sees Marina with a red face. She might have been surprised by something he said. "You were going to teleport me away with you?" She accuses, but Eight can tell she likes it. Score for the teleporter.

Clearly, Eight is amused, flashing his famous disarming smile. "Just for a quick breather. You telling me you couldn't use one?"

After what Marina and the others have been through, Eight is after all correct. They all need at least a few hours to be the happiest-go-lucky species in the planet. Leaving all the stress and responsibilities behind would be nice. More importantly, Eight does not know when his last moment will be. Of course, the war is closing in and Setrakus Ra has his continuously growing army. And only one of the parties will survive. The team has to step it up. They can't lose this war.

He also knows that Marina would not goof off in a time like this.

But Eight secretly wishes Marina would comply. Just a few hours couldn't hurt.

_Please._

"Sorry," she tells him while touching his arm that sends sparks throughout his body. "We've gotta be serious. Like Nine said, no time for gallivanting off to foreign lands or even the waterfront."

With a good-natured sigh, Eight says disappointingly, but with understanding, "Ah well, we'll always have pizza."

Marina studies him. She believes there is something weird about this sudden pause. Like Marina knows Eight badly wants her to go with him.

Eight could tell her. _Tell her. Warn her before it's too late._

He hesitates.

Before anything could happen, Nine comes in with a full sassy entrance. "You suckers ready to work?"

Nine gets all worked up with the training. It might help, they say, with getting Five to hang out with them. But with Nine's demanding attitude, Eight will only be obliged if he puts 'please' plus pizza. The eighth grade loves pizza so much.

They found Five feeling comfortable with his video games. For a socially awkward guy, he sure knows how to fumble with things that aren't his. Furthermore, the way he plays seems good. Did they have like that in those islands? Lucky for Five to know such pleasure. Eight ponders it to be both suspicious and annoying.

Five does not even notice their intrusion until Eight clears his throat. When the new guy does, he shows off his gaming skills.

Still not getting Eight's interest, and Marina finds the whole thing obscene. "Cool," Eight responds politely, so to balance the mood Nine would give.

If this was a movie, a thrilling sound would be nice, as Nine puts himself between the television and Five, blocking the gamer's view.

An anticipated brawl between clashing dudes.

But Nine levels his voice: serious. "I used to be really into these when I was a kid. Now I'm more into the real thing. You want to join us?"

Five is oblivious to the training thing. "The real thing? Were going to kill some soldier in um— World War Two. I guess my Earth history must be spotty because I thought that was all over."

Nine mentions about training, obviously annoyed by this novice. "From what I heard about Arkansas, it sounds like your game could use some work."

Marina unconsciously moves her hand, hitting Eight, who looks at her, startled. They lock eyes for a second and she turns to Five. And there, he saw what Marina means.

Five has been greatly offended. The guy was not like that the moment he came into the penthouse. He was shy and hesitates to talk to anyone. He even mentioned that he was afraid of Mogs. According to Six, he keeps on apologizing. For what reason Eight does not know why. Showing anger in front of Nine is out of character. He expected Five to gaze down and give in.

In that small fraction of a second, Five sucks in his anger and takes his comfort further on the couch, pissing Nine. He tells about that gaming will be the best training he'll get in this place.

Nine's face turns into: did-he-just-insult-my-house?-Oh-no-he-didn't.

Before Nine could go brutally ghetto on him, Marina takes diplomatic action.

"It's really surprisingly fun," she says to smooth out the tension between the two. "It gives us a chance to work together as a team. Also, we'd really like the same to get a chance to know you better."

At some point in Marina's speech, Eight feels a mild squeeze in his stomach, but he ignores it. He can't possibly do that to Marina; she is just doing what's best for the team.

To Eight's surprise, Five considers Marina's offer. He knows how hard it is to be alone, an outcast. But for one to be accepted, he should also decide to let others embrace him.

As for Nine, he didn't want any sappiness in his roof. He walks to the couch Five was sitting and flips it over with one hand, throwing Five down: face-first on the floor.

The show is priceless. Although it was rude and hilarious, Eight shakes his head disapproving. Being playful and all, aside from that shaking head, he tries to suppress a smile that made Marina give him a look. He stops abruptly.

Marina reprimands in a soft motherly tone. "Come on Nine. You're being a bully." No one acknowledges, but unknowingly Eight looks at her.

"What'd you do that for?" Five chides.

"My couch. I can do whatever I want with it."

Five comments about him being ridiculous, but Nine takes the insult as a compliment, challenging him. This will not go well.

"Tell you what," Five says. "I'll give you a free shot right here. If you can hurt me, I'll come train with you. If you can't hurt me, you take the overcompensating macho stuff out of my face for the rest of the day."

The deal is tempting and prideful. Since Nine is so full of himself, he could've not listened to Five's story. It makes things more interesting, Eight thinks. The automatic Mog-killer thinks he has the most advantage, given of experience and training. "You want me to hit you little guy?" Nine feigns concern.

"Sure," Five replies, ignoring the insult. "Give it a shot."

This would have entertained Eight, but they are wasting precious time. And the last thing he'd be is between these two.

But…it would be nice to teach Nine a lesson he'd never forget. Eight smiles at the thought. Nine's ass whipped by a newbie? Five wouldn't dare him if he has no trick in his sleeve.

At the same time, secretly getting back at Five for insisting that taking advantage on the army that protected Eight was good. He'll have to remind himself that it was bad, not good. He's a garde and he'll have to repay Commander Sharma by saving their planet.

"This is dumb, you guys," Marina reminds them of their unruly behavior.

Then he sees Marina's look of disappointment.

_Oh-oh._ Embarrassment takes over and Eight calls Nine for training.

Nine implies a decline, accepting Five's challenge. Of course, Marina and Eight take a step back, giving the angry challengers their space.

And it begins. Nine cries in pain as he hits Five's metallic skin. Eight would have laugh out at that if that meant not to get a broken body from Nine. But he almost did anyway until he noticed Nine's hand turned hideously bruised.

Five returns to normal. "Is that it?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, fuck," Nine curses, that would have been comical, as Marina rushes to heal him, but he pushes her aside and stalks away to the Lecture Hall.

Five explains about Nine and his non-listening skills.

"He's not exactly the master technician," Eight replies, coolly. There is much to know about this guy. Five's attitude is contrasting, it can't be it. Eight never thinks about competition until he saw how sly this guy thinks. "Well, welcome to the team. Enjoy your video games, I guess."

He leaves, thinking his training in the mountains isn't enough after all.


	6. Chapter 5

**5  
**

"Another bull's eye," Sam cheers as Sarah lowers her gun, happy for her deadly accuracy.

Six claps and turns to Sam. "Your turn."

"Me?" He stifles the shakiness in his voice. Getting attention from Six always makes him fuzzy. Hey, the girl's hot. No one can blame her. "Alright!" He levels his gun at the target, satisfied, he places his finger on the trigger and pu—"

"Guys!" Eight called as he emerges inside the Lecture Hall.

"Bang!" The gun fires and the bullet shoots up to the ceiling, destroying a light bulb. Glass shards fall down, creating little ones. The Lecture Hall does a shade dim.

Sam groans loudly at what he has partially done. He swivels; his face scrunched up and red from annoyance and humiliation. "Thanks," Sam grumbles.

Eight holds is arms up in defense. "Don't lay it on me. Pure coincidence," he apologizes, but is trying to hold in his laughter.

"Unlike John, Eight's Legacy is good timing," Sarah smirks.

Six uses her telekinesis to dispose the shards. Once done, she speaks, "Nine?"

"Five," Eight responds. "Nine punched him in metal mode."

Six flinches in pure surprise. "Seriously, dude got burned!"

"Big time," Sam adds, laughing.

"Not so tough, I guess." Sarah joins.

"How about Marina?" Six asks, cutting off her laughter. "Where is she?" Sarah already knows she is teasing so she played along with her.

Sarah places her hands on her hips. "Aren't you supposed to be together?"

Eight feels a little cornered as his blood rises to his face. "Should we?" Sara gives a don't-play-dumb-with-me look.

Then Six hooks her arm at him like a sister would. "We all know about it. Between you and Marina," She snorts. "Love, love, love," she teases.

He thought about it. He loves Marina and he also loves his friends. Friend. Is Marina a friend? Definitely more, but not there yet.

"I love you guys too," Eight stretched his arm, signaling a hug.

"But not the way you love Marina," Sarah winks and goes back to practicing with Sam following her lead.

"No love for me?" Eight pouts.

"We love you, Eight," Sam yells, making a clean shoot on the target. "We allies gotta love each other."

At that moment, Eight feels nostalgic. He remembers his Cepan, Reynolds. The guy he saw as a father. He laughs at moments of distress, making Eight inherit his playfulness, charm and optimism. There was no time in his childhood that he experienced love, unless when he is only with Reynolds. Nothing could better express how much Eight misses him. He'd do anything to talk to Reynolds, anything.

_How about death? The dead will have to meet again._ How about no?

"Aw," Eight coos huskily, feeling the love. "Thanks."

Six takes two staffs telekinetically and tosses one to Eight. "Sparring time?"

"Oh yeah." Eight catches the staff and attacks Six, who dodges it easily. Eight twirls his staff and swipes at Six. Quick as she is, Six blocks, slowly overpowers, making a clear path for a hit. Seeing the opportunity, she knees him on the stomach. Eight staggers slightly holding his staff up for defense as Six gives successive blows. Imagine the newspaper attack only much faster and painful. At the next strike, Eight manages to hold it. He strikes on the staff with Six almost loosening the grip. She twirls the staff, changing position before Eight could go for the kill. The attack was a diversion as Eight spins and then side steps. Now at the back of Six, he quickly places his staff across her throat.

"Nice move," Eight compliments. There are only a few times Eight could defeat Six. And sadly, this is one of it. He admires how Six fights: fast, strong and confident. What she sometimes lacks is Nine's effective analytical skills. Nonetheless, she is still a level-headed warrior.

"Thanks," Six says, "Great play."

She takes a bottle of water and drinks from it. Sarah and Sam are still practicing to shoot.

"How's Marina?" Six starts to tease him again like she always does.

"Awesome," Eight replies immediately. "You are her friend and we live in the same roof, you should know."

Six laughs slyly. "I do," she says innocently. "I wanted to know from you."

Eight feels like blushing again, but instead he grins. "After you tackle me with a newspaper?"

Her eyes narrow at the reminder. First the attack with the sword at Dulce Base then this? "That was defense for Marina," she answers. Eight laughs in disbelief. "I didn't know Nine used telekinesis to mess up the food!" Six admitted, using her water bottle to threaten Eight.

Eight didn't feel intimidated, instead he laughs. "So you want to know about Marina?"

"What you think about her," Six corrected.

"She's a friend. Well, more than that. She is like a best friend. I don't know. It's hard to explain." When I see her, I feel happy, he'd like to say. She brings this wonderful aura that is not easy to ignore. He wishes she was just there at least most of the time. To Eight, Marina is not all about happiness; she also talks about the hardships in life. Her openness made him ready to trust again. After what happened to Reynolds, Eight is lucky to have an eye on Marina.

"You love her," Six says, smugly. "Why don't you ask her out?" Did Eight ever mention how supportive Six is?

"When you, Sarah and Four went to Arkansas to get Five, we sort of strolled in the streets." Eight could see the excitement in Six's eyes. "Does that count?"

"Oh my god," Six mouths. "Marina is so lucky." Six smiles proudly, but there is something lonely in her voice, like she wishes something. Something more with someone, like what Eight and Marina shares.

"Eight, you should tell Marina—"

_Tell her you are going to die. _Bad thought go away.

"Hello, guests," Nine enters with Malcolm from the Workshop. This guy always has a dramatic entrances. They stride together to the Lectern, the one Nine somewhat destroyed.

Eight notices that Nine's hand is back to normal. Apparently, his dignity must have been extremely stomped on; he must have healed it thanks to Four.

Nine finds them staring at him. "I am not some celebrity to look at." He scowls. "Now I have some business to attend to," he gestures diplomatically at the Lectern Malcolm is starting to decipher.

Six rolls her eyes and shrugs. Then she turns to Eight. "Tell her what you feel," she encourages.

Eight leans in closer to Six with a playful grin. "I'll tell if you tell Sam." It is not inconspicuous that Sam likes Six and anyone could tell how Six misses Sam. So why not?

Impulsively, Six punches Eight's arm. He readies to counter with a joke, but he sees her eyes turn serious.

"Don't tell anyone. I am grateful Sam is here, but a part of me wishes he is away from all this—mess," she whispers. "I don't want him to be…" Her soft voice faltered. The missing word could be dead, captured, killed, and tortured. Eight doesn't need her to say it.

Unlike with Sam, Eight is definitely going to die. His fate is already certain.

He wonders if Marina or anyone feels that way about him; deep inside begging him to avoid the chaos. Stay far and safe. But part of him wanted to be angry at those people. He was not exactly given a choice, but he is willing to fight for the best of their futures.

Best of futures? Talk about what's best in an early death.

"Don't worry," Eight promises. "He is going to be okay."

"You are not sure about that. In this war, we can't win without having sacrifices."

Eight winces at her statement. He is sure that one of their team's loss would be him.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah," he says huskily. "You're right. About sac—"

"Training's over?" Marina calls from the entrance of the Training room. Five is right behind her, not even looking at Nine.

"We are in the heat!" Sam yells.

Marina jogs to the target practice, bringing Five along with her. Eight didn't even notice he was staring at her the whole time. Even for a second she gives out a small smile, in return he grins. Six face-palmed herself. Talk about telling feelings.

"May I?" She grabs a free gun. Sarah nods and Marina starts aiming. At the touch of the gun, she is still nervous, but she is making good progress. Sarah helps her with her shooting.

"So what about sacrifies?" Six reminds.

"Sacrifices?" Eight still stares at Marina with a grin on his face; his mind in deep thought. "We have to make sure it is far more on the enemy side."


	7. Chapter 6

I think this will be the longest chapter yet. Capture the flag time!

* * *

**6**

Standing next to Marina, Eight smiles for two reasons. One is just seeing Marina, looking good despite taking care of Ella, and second is the training together with the team.

Ever since Number three died, Eight dreads to be with the other garde. And now, standing with them in the same room and bonding it was good to be true.

More importantly, bizarre it may be, but Setrakus Ra hasn't call Eight about anything. No threats and dream visitations from him since the night before Dulce Base which was good. Eight needs some slack off after that BK made some scandal last night.

Nine's eyes shine as he sees Marina and Ella ready. For a guy who spent few hours of sleep because of fixing the Lectern, he looks rejuvenated with the thought of intense dangerous training.

Clapping, he announces, "All right! Let's get started! Capture the flag time, baby! The ultimate test of teamwork and, um, ass-kicking ability."

Nine's non-catchy phrasing causes Six to roll her eyes and Five to stifle a groan.

Marina stands beside Eight as Nine talks about the instructions.

It is simple: first team grabs the other team's flag and bring it back on their side wins. Person holding the flag should not use telekinesis and no teleporting back to base. "Ahem." Nine looks at Eight meaningfully. "That means you, Eight."

Eight smirks. "No problem. I like a challenge." Teleporting back to base would make their win effortless, but that's child's game. Challenge causes development, an improvement.

On the center floor, four Mog rifles are laid out. The ones that were scavenged from Arkansas. Those are lethal weapons. The use of it will make this play deadly.

"What are those for?" Sam asks.

"Each team is going to get two guns," John explains. "Malcolm has modified them so they're non-lethal, like stun guns. We always end up using their own guns against the Mogs in battle; I figured this would be good practice."

"Also, we wanted to give you non-Garde a fighting chance," says Nine quickly, glancing at Sam and Sarah.

Malcolm strides over the Lectern, his hands at his back, looking formal. "I'll be using the Lecture Hall's systems to throw in some obstacles. Remember, if anyone gets hurt, it's okay to call a timeout so Marina or John can heal you."

Nine sighs, clearly annoyed. "There are no timeouts in a real fight, so let's try to keep wimping out to a minimum."

John glances around, toning things down. "Remember, this is just practice. We're not really trying to kill each other." Did that apply to Five and Nine? Eight reckons with a silent laugh.

Since they are considered leaders, John and Nine are captains. To divide, John goes first to pick Six, obvious choice, while Nine selects Eight. Next, John picks Five and with a mischievous grin, Nine chooses Marina. BK goes to John's team and a shock hits the room as Nine chooses Sarah. Nine absolutely has something cooking in his meaty mind. Then as to make equal divisions, Sam is chosen in John's team, making Ella join Nine's.

Nine's team makes a huddle by their flag out of a chicago bull shirt. He's eyes are glinting like flashing stars. It makes the team curious.

"I'll teleport over there, grab their flag, and make a break for it," Eight says confidently with snapping fingers. Of course, he has been training in the mountains dealing with extreme climates and conditions. This shouldn't be more difficult to handle. "We won't even break a sweat."

Nine shakes his head. "That's exactly what they'll be expecting. So yeah, do that." Eight scowls not sure where this is going. "But it's just going to be a diversion."

Sarah raises her hand, interrupting the strategizing. "Sorry, nine, I just have to ask. Why did you pick me?"

Nine grins at her with surprising malice. "You're my secret weapon, Hart. There's no way John's going to be effective with you making kissy faces faces at him."

"Kissy faces?" Sarah repeats dryly, readying the Mog blaster she picked up. "Do you want me to shoot you?"

"I've seen her shooting. She won't miss," Marina warns. They've all seen Sarah practiced the day before. All targets she aimed had clean and perfect hits.

"I know she won't," Nine replies, getting into the good stuff. "That's why she's gonna be on Six patrol."

How can you shoot an unseen target? "You know she's going to be invisible," Eight says. "How are we supposed to stop that?"

"That's where Ella comes in," Nine answers.

Hearing her name, Ella looks up, desiring she could help. "Me?"

"Hell yeah, you," Nine replies. Among everyone in this room, Nine has been specially considerate of Ella. Eight knows the young Garde has made an impression on Nine, particularly on power. After hitting the Mog leader with a shard and returning their Legacies, Nine secretly respects Ella like a Goddess. "You are gonna use your telepathic mojo to pinpoint Six's location when she's invisible. Then, you and Sarah light her up."

"Um, I am not sure if I can do that."

"You located her in a big-ass base in New Mexico. This is just one room." Nine shakes her shoulders encouragingly. "Just try for me, all right?" Ella smiles thinly, approving.

This time Marina asks what her duty is. Nine turns to her with a proud look; his face reminds Eight of the prank he did two days ago. Nine grabs Marina's hand, petrifying her. Not good. "You, Marina, are my real secret weapon." He pulls her closer and whispers long enough that after they were done Malcolm is about to say something.

Nine jogs for an expected frontal attack while Sarah and Ella flank beside the flag. Eight, who is baffled, walks over to Marina. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe," she replies, rubbing her hand.

Eight snorts. "Captain was not sharing much information."

"I think he thought this well," Marina shrugs.

Looking at Nine and the other team, they look ready. Nine really must have thought this well. "Yeah, holding your hand." Eight laughs dryly, rolling his eyes.

With Eight's back turned, Marina laughs, figuring Eight out. "You jealous, Vishnu?" Marina mocks in a friendly tone.

Eight shrugs, faces Marina; a disarming smile on Eight's face. "I think we both know I'll lie to that," he says with a wink as Four shouts, "Ready!"

"What?" Marina demands not able to understand. Eight didn't answer because Nine shouts, "Let's kick some ass!" His attention is required in the game. Nine signals at Sarah and Eight.

"Begin!" Malcolm yells, after the Lecture Hall comes to life.

That's the signal for Sarah to shoot. John's bracelet was able to deflect the blow of the Mog rifle. After finding it out that it was his girlfriend who shot him, Sarah quickly apologizes and takes cover. The moment made John distracted.

As predicted, Six turns invisible and is now stalking towards the other team's flag. Then Nine charges at Four, battling him to remove his bracelet.

"You and your damn jewelry, Johnny," Nine grunts. "I've been thinking about that thing ever since the last time we fought. It shocked me when I tried to yank it off by hand, so I wonder what'd happened if—" Nine's face scrunched up with concentration. John realizes his scheme. Too late. The bracelet rips out of his wrist, throwing it at the sideline. Nine readies to pounce in order to distract Four. Marina takes a quick look at them.

That is Eight's cue. _Poof._

He materialized a meter and a half by the other team's flag. With Sam and his blaster, Eight side-steps to snatch the flag. As the flag is in his grasp, Sam fires his weapon. Eight yells in surprise as the shot electrifies him, and then stumbles. The current was more painful than expected.

He rolls over. "Damn, Sam! Shooting a guy in the back. Not cool." This is all an act, Eight thinks. Provide the longest diversion possible.

He levels his blaster at Eight. "Drop the flag!" Sam warns dangerously.

"I don't think so," Eight replies, standing up. Sam shoots at him, but Eight manages to dodge them, using the flag as a bullfighter would. With Sam close, Eight has no chance of escape.

Knowing this, Eight shouts. "Okay, Sam, try this on for size." The jester Garde shoves the flag into his mouth and shape shifts into one of Vishnu's avatars—Narasimha. His face turns into of a lion's. Eight grows out eight more arms and lumber towards Sam, trying to swat Sam's blaster.

Two can play in this game. "Get him, BK," Sam yells.

Immediately, the smart chimaera transforms into a scarily large boa. BK wraps Eight; his legs and arms pinned inside. This way Eight cannot make any move as BK wraps himself tightly. The Garde feels jeopardize by (1) He can't move because of the snake, (2) He cannot breathe because of the flag in his mouth. Eight can't handle the pressure, so he gasps for air, letting the flag escape his mouth. Sam snatches it and places it back on their turf.

At the other side of the room, Sarah and Ella are able to stop Six from approaching the flag. Still crouching from a cover, the girls in Eight's team keeps on flying shots.

The center of the room has a lot of activity going on. Nine is able to fight Five without having his body bruised. Five looks strained, even in metal form. In his clutches, he is able to twist Five's metallic arm. Jackpot! Two marbles fall on the floor. One metallic and the other rubber.

Five returns to his normal skin and Nine shoves him aside, hitting a medicine ball. Five flips over then collapses.

"Oops," says Nine. "Looks like someone lost his marbles."

Nine stalks Five, checking for consciousness. A fireball is directed to him but Nine dodges it. Still conscious, Five stands up, but Sarah blasts a shot to put him down.

At the sideline, John has Marina pinned against the wall. Marina screams something as he tries to yank something out of her hand.

Eight stirs at BK's grip; a sense of anger boiling in him. He transform into a boar, making BK's grip to loosen. Once free, Eight teleports. Instantly, Sam knows where. "John! Watch out!"

No time to react. Eight materializes beside John, punching him hard on the jaw and knocking him away from Marina. John tries to counterattack but Eight teleports and appears behind him, kicking him. John staggers away, landing on a knee. He immediately stands to punch, but Eight again teleports to his side elbowing John. And the guessing game continues as Marina stalks away from them, thankful for Eight's rescue. Just like how Nine would want it.

Seeing the trouble Four is in, Sam calls for BK to aid.

BK transform into a hawk and flies to them.

Eight is still playing guessing game with Four. Appearing here and strike there, then disappears. John sends a telepathic message to BK, trying to catch Eight the moment he materializes.

Eight appears behind John and puts him in a headlock. BK swipes down, but he teleports again, injuring John instead. Eight again teleports to tackles John, holding him on the ground, BK attacks in cheetah form. _Poof. _BK crashing on top of John.

"How I am going to fight you," John groans as BK transform into an owl, hovering.

In the middle of the room, Six is running with the other team's flag. With Five out of the way, Nine greets her. Gladly, Six takes on Nine with moves that Nine manages to dodge or hold. After a few blows, Six and Nine are grappling each other.

Back to Eight: he appears at BK's side faking a punch. Before Four could hold him down with telekinesis, Eight disappears. John looks almost frustrated with Eight's games. BK hoots warningly in owl form, but it's too late. John staggers to the side as Eight punches him.

Nine can't absolutely overpower Six, so he waited.

_Now! _Ella commands.

He turns around and Six convulses, dropping to the ground. Sam yells an apology. Nine looks back at their base, giving a grin of appreciation to Ella. Face pinched in concentration, Ella sends the message to Marina.

Stalking the sidelines with Sam busy, she sprints to the base, takes flag off of the wall. Sam barely had time to make a reaction. In impulse made him fire shoots. But before that could happen, Marina uses her telekinesis to swat the weapon away.

She runs towards the other side of the room, calculating her enemies. Five is out. Six manages to put both her and Nine out. That leaves Four and BK.

His heart is leaping out in excitement as Marina runs towards them, a flag in her hand. Eight sees the worry in her eyes. John? Or BK?

Two seconds to decide. Marina has John's bracelet no wonder he pinned to against the wall. Eight tackles BK and both of them teleport across the room, away from Marina.

You can do it, Eight thinks as BK battle in his clutches. Glimpsing, Eight sees that Marina takes the sideline as John blocks her path. There is no way to out-maneuver that.

Eight wanted her to turn back, but he saw the determination in her posture. "Go Marina!"

She steps on the wall, sprints on the ceiling. Perplexed, Four crashes into the wall, stumbling.

Directly above their home-base, Marina drops to the ground, holding the flags in triumph. She looks beautiful and confident, regardless of the tiresome game.

Malcolm blows the whistle, ending the game.

"I can't believe it," Marina celebrates.

Eight removes himself from BK and teleports to wrap Marina in a big hug, extremely happy for her. Ella and Sarah run to join them. Sam timidly comes over to congratulate. BK, in beagle form, gives Marina a lick.

Each one in this room is talented and level-headed, the Mogs will have a difficult fight. This day could never go any better.

"How did you?" Eight asks.

Marina smiles wide. "Nine transferred his anti-gravity Legacy to me as the game started."

"Son of a devil," Eight snorts as Nine limps towards them. Then he laughs as Nine winks at them. He knew that the resourceful Marina would get the bracelet and he suspected that Eight would come to Marina's aid.

"This calls for a celebration." Eight grins at Marina and then at Nine.

As Marina is healing him, Nine roll his eyes, but he is suppressing his amusement with the idea. Ella comes over and tugs his sleeve. Nine stares at Ella, trying not to give in. "Fine," Nine says, "We'll have pizza and some ice cream."

"Yes! Pizza!" Eight screams, pulling Marina in a hug.

Sensing the amusing stares of others, Eight pulls away from a blushing Marina.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, guys. Really, your support; it keeps me going.**

* * *

**7**

"Nine," Eight whines, trailing behind Nine. "You promised a celebration."

Nine stops abruptly and sighs. "I promised pizza and ice cream," he corrects. Trying not to crush out the soda can in his hand, Nine looks Eight in the eye. "Not a kiddie celebration at the streets or at one of the malls in Chicago."

"We have Legacies. We can destroy those Mogs before they can spot us." Eight smirks. "I know you want some Mog fight."

Nine flexes his shoulder, hesitating if it is a bad idea. "Listen, punk, we can just deliver pizza to my doorstep," he rebuts, "even the best food in town. I am not letting anyone in my turf be hurt if a Mogadorian shit army attacks because of your shenanigans."

Eight puts on a stern face. He starts growing a few inches to level Nine's eyes. "You are not the boss here," he declares. To Nine's surprise, Eight suddenly smiles.

"You are finally concerned about us, Stan," Eight teases. Nine's reaction is indifference. "By the way, John and Sarah are out for a trip to the Zoo."

Nine's eyes widen; his face flushed. How could he let another set of love birds strolling off like idiots at a city might be infested with a Mogadorian army freaks? Worse scenario is that they have brought pets. Worst scenario: the Leader.

"How did you know?" Nine says, dangerously calm.

Eight smiles innocently. "Have this sixth sense," he mysteriously tells. Then he shrugs.

"JOHNNY!" Nine bellows.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marina scolds the moment Eight pulls her wrist.

"Come on! We don't have much time. Nine's gonna go get John and Sarah. He's still changing clothes. There is a good place to do some ice skating or some monstrous ice cream." Eight starts to walk but Marina anchors herself.

"No," Marina warns. "No gallivanting, remember?"

Eight shakes his head. "We do not know when's the next time we are going to have a breather, Marina. The day after tomorrow we will go to Everglades." The last word seemed to hang in the air. This might be his last chance.

Marina studies him a bit. She remembered Five saying about his Chest in the Everglades. Did Six mentioned it to be a swamp area? The warrior Garde printed out a map the moment after yesterday's shooting practicing.

"Are you nervous?" Marina asks skeptically.

"No," quickly Eight says. "I just want to have some fun before the war. That's all." He puts on his best smile, making Marina give in.

"I guess thirty minutes wouldn't hurt."

Eight relaxes and locks eyes with Marina. "Thank you," he says and teleports before he could hear a berserk Nine.

* * *

A commando Nine, his red staff in his hand, strides towards the elevator. A gun strapped to his belt, a leather jacket covering it. He is all set to bring Johnny and his girlfriend back to his penthouse. There is only one problem.

"Where is Eight?" Nine asked a relaxing Six.

They are watching the movie Thor. Six props her feet down, and looks up at Nine. "Why?"

"Because John and Sarah went out in a stinking date to a Zoo," Nine puffs. "And there are what? Ten Zoos here in Chicago, I think. What if I do not get to them in time? We will lose a love-sick leader." However, Six already ignored Nine at the word Zoo. "Now where is Eight?"

"Actually," Sam interrupts as he comes out from the kitchen. He is holding a bowl of popcorn, three sodas and an enormous junk food. The human even managed to pop himself a piece without getting contents spilled. Is he secretly a Garde?

"I heard him talking about going ice skating."

"Where are they?" Nine demands, seethes as Sam steps back.

"I can make better lightning than this dude!" Six shouts at the screen. Ella who has been quiet brings the older Garde's attention back to Nine.

"Somewhere from the hallway a few seconds ago," Sam squeaks. "I went to get my Dad to invite him to watch movies and I heard them talking."

Ella was not informed about this, but she knew Marina and Eight well. "Maybe Marina declined," she defends.

But Nine didn't bother to hear her. "So now I have two sets of goddamn love birds on the loose?" Nine was about to burst into anger but he calmed down. "A hunting game, Eight? You got one," Nine talking to himself. He turns to Ella with a devious smirk. "You are coming with me, squirt."

Six sees his intention. "No, you don't! Ella barely had sleep last night you, twit!" But Nine already takes Ella to the elevator. Even with Sam backing up Six, Ella didn't remove from Nine's grasp.

"I'll be fine," Ella promises. And the elevator closes with a soft clang.

* * *

"Marina," Eight urgently calls, pulling Marina closer before a skater dude runs her over. It is a challenge to master geography in a place you are new to. Even it is barely 200 yards, Eight stupidly teleports to a sidewalk intersection. "Sorry," he smiles apologetically.

"Be careful!" Marina playfully punches him. "Where to?"

Eight looks around. The ice skating area is still far away and there is no time to teleport there accurately. "Hey, want some ice cream?" He points to an ice cream and candy shop. "I do not see those in my area."

Marina's eyes flash in excitement. Girls at her convent rarely have this kind of treat. "Me neither." This time she pulls Eight to their destination.

The interior is more colorful. Bright red, yellow and green stripes travel to the walls and ceilings. Kids' heaven exactly.

The pair takes a long time in ordering their sundaes. "How about a classic banana split?" The guy at the counter offered. Although Eight and Marina are newbies at this, the guy helps them patiently.

"Okay, I think it is too much if we order two of it," Marina says.

"It is fine," the guy assures. "You will just have to share."

"Share?" Marina hesitated; shy to share a meal with Eight. Also, fighting the urge to show a part of her doesn't mind.

Before the guy could further comment, Eight smiles, like he has done something marvelous. "One classic banana split it is."

* * *

"Can you find them?"

After a few seconds of concentrating, Ella shakes her head. "I am sorry.

"It is okay," Nine comforts. "You'll get to them. I am sure."

Ella smiles and tries again.

* * *

"I remember One having a fever."

Eight scoops a spoon full of bright sprinkled-filled chocolate. "Yeah, there was no doctor, I reckon." He puts his treat into his mouth. "She was placed in some conditioned thingy chamber, where the humidity and other variables are adjusted."

"True," Marina says, eating a sliced banana. "I think it was called the Autodoc?"

Eight laugh. "No, no." His tone starts to be comical. Eight places his hands on his chin, thinking thoughtfully. "Autobutt!"

Marina squints, trying not to be impressed. But she laughs anyway, "No, it's not."

"It was shaped like a butt," Eight says smugly, crossing his arms. Marina laughs, agreeing.

It has been a tough week for them. Laughing is a remedy they need. Too bad for Eight, he was laughing when he takes another spoonful of ice cream, choking himself. He started coughing. Marina laughs some more, thinking Eight is making a funny scene. "Oh Eight! Stop," she pleads still laughing.

But Eight tries to signal water which turned out to be more of a hopeless jester. Marina senses the situation is real, grabs the nearest cup of water and hands it to Eight. Quickly, Eight takes a drink. Then he sees something, making his eyes smaller. In ultra shock, he bursts the water he was drinking on Marina.

"I am sorry, Marina!" He held a hand out to her. Luckily Marina isn't short tempered she just laughs. Giggles to be exact. Eight's uneasy feeling disappears and laughs with her.

"It's okay," Marina says. "I should be thanking you."

Before Eight could say that it was from a promise, someone interrupts. "What I think both of you should go back to the penthouse."

Marina and Eight whip their heads to the voice. Eight pales while Marina waves sheepishly. "Hi, Nine." Then the young Garde shows herself from behind Nine. "Ella! I thought you are supposed to be asleep?"

"No, she is helping me," Nine explains obviously irritated. "Now are you done?"

"No," Marina answers for both of them.

Eight stands. "Listen, Nine. I am sorry for ditching...I want-"

Nine sighs and tells Ella to sit with them. "I'll order us some. What do you want?" he asked Ella.

Eight and Marina exchange looks of relief as Nine orders.

* * *

Being at the roof of the Hancock Center, Eight wanted to be human. He may look like a human, a teenager to be exact, but he does not possess the life of normalcy.

Dangling his feet on the edge, he wished that his life was not this complicated. First, his people was annihilated by merciless Mogadorians. Second, he and his Cepan has to stay hidden in Earth. Third, he has to develop his Legacies to defend and fight. Fourth, his Cepan died in the hands of a Mog and his slow thinking. Fifth, No one can't be trusted because of that incident.

He remembers being in a school that a few of his classmates were trying to befriend him. That was the time Reynolds was already dating Lola. That was the only time he entered into a school too. Coping up with academics was not a problem for a Loric, but adapting to the trends in the society? Never mind. He was not bullied, well maybe a few times, but he always stands up for himself. Resulting that made humans fear his frankness and anti-social demeanor. Eight blames that aura came out because of Lola. He also blames Reynolds, the Mogs, the Elders, the humans for making him die young.

But right now, there is no one to blame.

All Eight could do is make every passing moment a wonderful history. But he can't take it.

Eight wanted to develop all his Legacies. Desperate it is, he wanted to know which of them is the reincarnated Pittacus Lore. Eight wants to fight Setrakus Ra; to see the Garde win the War. To witness Lorien rise again. To be happy, to have beautiful days. Sadly, he can't. Thinking about it, he can't bear the fact he will have to end his life somewhere before all that he desires will happen.

Honestly, he didn't know he could even feel this kind of heartbreak. It is more than feeling a glass shattering.

How could he hope when all of this is a prophecy? Where is the liberty to choose there?

"Should I call, Marina?"

He didn't need to turn around. Eight already knows who it is. "No."

For once, can he be alone? "Aren't you supposed to be down there with her?"

Eight considers it. Marina has been busy in Nine's house. More busy than anyone while Eight is here practicing or meditating when not with her. After the short trip to the ice cream shop, Ella has fallen deep asleep for hours now.

"I don't want to disturb her."

Nine sits two feet away from him, overlooking the busy streets below. "Eight not disturb Seven? That's the first," he snorts.

"Go away," Eight says huskily.

"You have a problem."

Eight sighs. This muscular guy always surprises him. What is with him and knowing his dilemmas? "None," his tone dismissive.

"Dude, tell me," Nine insisted; a shadow of worry passes him.

Eight takes a deep breath. Trust is difficult to give. But looking at the serious Nine. Eight can trust this guy. "Please tell Marina that I am sorry."

Nine did not speak, waits for more.

"I may not fulfill the promise." Eight hesitates; his eyes start to burn. Then it hits him. Eight and Marina was never like Sarah and John. They are just Gardes crushing on each other. Do they love each other they way Sarah and John did? More importantly, is it love they are feeling? After all what happened between them, it is definitely love. The problem is no one has declared it. "I..."

"Are you..." Nine suspected, his voice falters.

"Yes, Nine. I am. This stupid Legacy. I-I-I thought Marina saved me," Eight exasperates. Tears flood his eyes, his hands curl into a hard fist. "You don't know how much I wish it was wrong. There are so many things I wanted to say to her, so many things I want to experience with her," he whispers with so much emotion, the first tear falls. Then his voice changes, like it is the most delicate message. "So many..."

"That's bullshit Eight," Nine spat. "You don't know when you die."

"Unless I have a Legacy that shows me," Eight intercepts, wiping his eyes. He was told once that crying is for the weak. They are wrong. It is an outlet of trapped sadness. Sometimes, crying becomes a cure.

Nine wanted to say that everything will be fine. They are together nonetheless. They will defeat the goons, return to Lorien and lived happily ever after. It maybe a childish play, but he wanted Eight to get a grip, because they are so close. So close to victory. The Garde can't lose another member.

"Eight," Five calls from the entrance. When his eyes land on Nine, his concerned face twists to anger. "Marina called me to get you Eight. It's Ella."

Without knowing, _poof._


	9. Chapter 8

**Beware: contents might cause depression**

* * *

It was final. They are all going to Everglades.

The car zips through the highway faster even for normal fast, hurrying to acquire the possible remedy for two comatose Garde.

Beside Eight, Marina sleeps comfortably. Her head snuck perfectly on his shoulder. After that commotion of John and Ella, Marina needed sleep. She is also grateful for having Eight to comfort her through this moment. She couldn't ask for another.

Only Marina is sleeping, so silence filled the drive.

Eight grimly remembers that it has been a few days ago he first saw his vision. His death showed trees and, just like the cave's panel showed, he was impaled by a sword.

He was already told that Everglades is a swamp. So he has to avoid any swords. That's simple. No one brought one, right? But a part of Eight always thought that this could be a trap. He never even considered to argue that bringing most of the Garde in this extra-mission is perilous, a jackpot to the Mogs.

However, John and Ella need a cure. And of course, a kiss from a prince would never work. Their best chance yet is one of the items in Five's Chest.

On their way to the place where Five buried his Chest, Eight wanted to bail the mission not only because this could be the day he'll have to say good bye, but because Five and Nine's decision skills are impaired. Everything about this situation is eerie: the swamp, the alligators lurking, Five flying solo, Nine's love for wilderness, and a chance of camping the night. Are they kidding Eight? Even in the sun, the place is haunted enough. The danger is beyond the capacity.

On the boat, he inconspicuously looks at Marina. Eight is already running out of chances of trying to tell her. He already infers that he won't be able to do so. Besides he has Nine who holds the truth.

They drop off to an almost mistakably small island. So eerie it had to be the x marks the spot. Now get the Chest and leave. While doing so, a beast comes out of the water. It strikes for Marina, but Eight manages to wrap an arm around her and they teleport to safety.

Eight and Nine takes an assault as Six creates lightning which will take a while. Marina will have to back her up.

Since the beast has three heads, one was snapping at Nine and the other two tackles on bear Eight. One of the heads successfully places lacerations on his shoulder. Flickering back to normal, Eight stumbles to the ground. Vertigo wipes him unconscious. Marina runs frantically, putting her hands out in priority. It was not that bad because Eight healed quickly. False Alarm. Relief filled him because he could still feel the pain. He invites life.

"I could kiss you," he says.  
"After we kill this thing, maybe," she replies: breaking his already tormented heart.

Desperate, he wanted to explain the loss that they'll both regret if it weren't for the beast. They did manage to stop it because of Five.

Finally the Chest was recovered, but Five is suddenly acting weird. Something is definitely wrong. He punches Six with his metallic hand, making her unconscious. Then everything went horrible wrong.

A series of events happens so fast that when a person reads out a narrative of this, it would take minutes probably hours, but to Eight it barely reached a couple of minutes.

Nine is down. The battle is now between him and Five while Marina heals either Six or Nine. But that was not Five's plan, because he sends out another of his creations at Eight.

Eight manages to achieve a brutal win. He is jubilant until Marina calls for help. They managed to take out Five's marbles and the traitor goes in an outrage thanks to Nine.

This is madness, Eight keeps on reiterating. After all that he had learned from Devdan and himself, Five can't act that way if his view of the world was not vitiated. A monster is not born fully developed. They grow, they mature, they become.

Five fishes out a deadly sharp blade and flies to Nine. Eight's inside wrenches; his heart skipping beats in fear. Without the presence of Nine's danger, Eight could've fainted.

He has two choices: he saves Nine or he saves himself.

But Eight is not selfish. He wouldn't watch his comrade die even if he was acting a-hole. Another scar on his ankle is a big no.

He knows what is coming next. Eight embraces his fate. I am sorry, he prays. His final words to Marina who is watching Five in pure terror.

Eight teleports and like a snap of a finger the sword went through him. Anyone could notice how calm his expression is; a heroic sacrifice. But not only that, it was honorable acceptance.

He feels subtle pain as if his nerves were malfunctioning. It wasn't much. His injury in New Mexico was far worse.

At least painless…

Before he could close his eyes the view changes to another vision. He sees a middle-aged woman holding a baby. Marina. She screams happily at the person in front of her. The baby girl is extremely beautiful and resembles Marina perfectly. Gift from heaven opens her eyes.

Beautiful green eyes.

Then he understood she was saying. "Eight! She's smiling." The baby did.

The vision faded. A new found hope rises up inside Eight. The vision tells him he'll be back and everything is fine. But how? How can someone dead come back to life?

No more time; he must tell her.

He sees Five regretting, pulling the blade as if no second from the physical world was taken. Eight finds Marina with Six, looking at him like she has witnessed the murder of her parents which was not at all different.

He staggers toward her, his arms outstretched. Eight has to tell this news to at least make her smile, to give her hope.

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Please! Even pleading with his body to work is a difficult task.

At first he wanted to say, I'm sorry.  
But now, he wanted to say, See you soon.

Unsuccessfully conveyed, Eight collapses, dead.

The seventh Garde screams. Regardless the hopeless situation, Marina tried to heal Eight.

Five apologizes, regretting the whole thing.

Marina ignored his pleas; her rampage begins. And it starts with waking up the bitter coldness within, ending with Eight encased in a tomb of ice.

Five lost an eye. Six, Nine and Marina escapes.

Not knowing that like One and Adam's seismic manipulation, Marina's ice also provides safety to those who wants to be benefited by the user. Slowly, the injury of Eight's heart starts to regenerate.

* * *

Once again, I explained in my other fanfic: Happiness of Seven, that I encountered a lot of good theories about for Eight's comeback. I decided that closes to the best was from what I read in tumblr. I forgot who cause that was a month ago. (If you message me, I'll credit you.)

And, I also remember Adam's Legacy, even with Adam unconscious, Malcolm was able to bring him back to out of the base. It was as if the chaos knows the user and anyone connected to the user, they were safe.

Credits to Darren Shan for this true saying: "A monster is not born fully developed. They grow, they mature, they become."

I hope you enjoyed part one of See You Soon. Reviews, follows, favorite, any of which please. :3


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the readers who supported my part one of See You Soon. I love you all, honestly speaking. I am terribly sorry if I am not meeting to your standards, but yes, I am only human. I am trying my best to update as fast as I can but writing does not come easily. Once again. Thank you for tuning in. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

* * *

**9  
**

In a swap, a corpse inside a coffin of ice is seen. Face is peaceful and at rest, but not for long. Revival was not because his death was sacrificial nor undeserving, a Legacy from a savior made broken heart tissues start mending. It is impossible, for she tried it moments ago, until the ice did the trick. The connection they had shared compelled the ice to do something magical, even for Loric standards. It was not fast nor as effective, but as the ice melt, the punctured heart is able to pump blood.

The internal movement was so minimal that it was almost undetected. For a miracle, blood started flowing through the body. The brain functions again, trying to revive the boy's soul. All it knows, it was not too late.

Not far from the injured body, Five screams in pain. He was able to remove the ice that impaled his eye. That girl, the seventh Garde, did this monstrosity to him. Of course, she would not do it if he killed her boyfriend. No, if only they have listened to Five. If only that Nine shut his goddamned mouth, he won't live a life of regret. The carefree Garde would have been alive and possibly had escaped. But despite all that, Five was the one who made a decision to go wacko. He chooses to wield his blade and attack. Finally, his hands hold the blade that punctures Eight's heart.

Silent regrets filled him. Guilt mocks him, as if they are a crowd of bullies. Five is bothered but does not move. He embraced the consequences reluctantly; it is all his fault. He made a mistake that cannot be revoked.

Five stands before Eight's body. Blood still drips from his eye.

A Mogadorian aircraft in plain distance tries to land.

"It would not have ended this way," Five sobbed as he rips a strip of his shirt. He gets the piece and wraps it on his bleeding eye socket.

A Mog descends as the aircraft lands.

"Where are they?" The Mog asks, a true-born, so Five has to pay his respects.

"They got away," Five mutters not looking at the commander. The Mogadorians have been considerably generous to Five after his Cêpan died. He feels utterly ashamed from his failure: unaccomplished mission, his eye, and his sanity.

"What?!" The Mog sized him up, pulling the Garde's sleeves. As Five's injury is in public display, the Mog almost pitied him. He knew how the enemy Garde would react, and he knew one well enough.

Five shouts and the Mog releases him. If one hurts another, the offender will be obliterated. This was Setrakus Ra's rule with Five.

"They got away," Five says, puffing. "We'll get them next time, Sir…"

"Rexicus," the Mog supplies. "And who's that?"

Five follows the direction of his eyes. It points to Eight's body. The ice has now half melted, only covering Eight's legs and ankles.

"The Eighth. I accidentally killed him," Five says in nonchalance.

"What do you mean accidentally?"

"I was trying to let them side with us. The others could be spared," Five defends and then remembers. "They don't even train like I did. The equipment they use are pathetic. They don't even have a chance against the Lord."

"You are pathetic," Rex corrects. "One thing I learned from the Garde is that they never give up."

"Why?" Five snarls in surprising anger. "Why does it sounds like you side with them?"

"It only sounds like," the Mog replies," nothing factual."

Before Five could speak, a mog soldier interrupts, looking over at the freshly dead Garde. "Sir, what are we going to do with the body?"

"He's dead; leave it," Five commands, but Rex examines it.

"He's dead," Five repeats irritably; only to receive a cold shoulder.

The ice has fully melted. His skin should be pale and freezing cold, but it looks like he just got out from the shower. Suddenly, a movement on his chest. Rise and fall. Breathing and exhaling. The corpse is breathing? That could not be right.

A dead body should not move. That's why it is called dead. It is not capable of living again. "I don't think so," Rex concludes, suppressing his mystification over the event as he holds the Garde's cool hand.

"Get this body back to the Base. To Washington," he specifies.

"What?" Five exclaims. "Are you shitting me?" He leans forward at the Mog, who didn't even flinch. The perfect act should be killing the Garde once and for all.

"No, squirt," Rexicus drones, suspecting what Five's thoughts. "Check for yourself," he invites after the Mogs reluctantly starting to carry Eight's body on a stretcher; unsure whether the young commander is doing what is right.

"You must be delusional," Five spites. When you are dead, you stay dead. That is what they have said.

Rex walked past him, implying that the traitor will regret if he will not witness a bizarre scenario. "We could use another like you." Five's chest hardens. He swears that Rexicus is smiling with malice.

Without further hesitation, Five catches up to the Mog soldiers who carried Eight's body. The Garde places his fingers, searching a familiar beat.

Why is he even trying? He just killed the guy. The scar is there to prove it: painful and agonizing. The proof of his heartless and stupid murder.

Perplexed by the miracle, Five stifles a scream because his fingers meet harmonic pumps and bumps. At first, he thought it was a figment of his imagination because it was so soft. Five places his ear barely touching the chest, and there it goes again. That sound. That movement.

There is physiological activity in Eight's body.

He. Is. Alive.


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

"What will happen?" Five asks as Rex got out of Setrakus Ra's room. The Mog looks pale but contended. Meeting with the Supreme Lord is extremely stressful. He even aged at least five years or so.

"He will be brought to the labs to be examined. The scientists will put him back to shape," he says.

Five hides his shock. Setrakus Ra is going to keep him alive? Why would he? Isn't Five enough to take from the Garde? With only John, Six, Marina and Nine left to fight against, it should not be a problem. They have Five and Ella in their side or at least Five's support. But after learning that the chimaeras escaped and the possibility of Pittacus coming back? Maybe the Mogadorian leader is threatened.

"Moreover, the Lord is intrigued with his resurrection," he says with his voice flat, as if he wanted to end the conversation.

That could never be more true.

There is something weird with Rexicus. The true born is pleased to know that Eight will be taken care of. Take note: taken care of not claimed as a property of Mogadore. However, Five puts that aside. He is _afraid_ to see the person he once killed.

"I suppose another Garde ally is a bonus."

The Mog commander didn't reply. He simply nod and walked off to the labs to see Eight, leaving a confused Five.

With that, the traitor Garde didn't know that the official has more plans than coordinating the revival of Number Eight.

* * *

Walking in endless darkness turns out to be likeable for Eight. When you are in an unfamiliar place alone, what do you do? You walk. Explore. Surprisingly, it is peaceful and comfortable.

How long has he been strolling into the endless void? Not sure. Minutes? No, it is absolutely more than that. Hours? Maybe, he has been longing for light. Days? Not exactly. He must be hungry after all that walk, which he isn't.

Where is he? What is he doing in this endless space? Why is he here? More importantly, what happened before here? Eight is supposed to be dead right? Then this must be afterlife.

The Eighth is dead. Now there are four left to fight the War.

"Oh," Eight muttered. When someone realizes death, more likely this is collectively the rightful reaction, especially in Eight's case. He did actually hoped to be healed by Marina. The vision told him so. There is no other way around near death experience, but being healed.

"Face it," Eight tells himself. "You are in Loric afterlife. If we have a trial with Gods, be noble. Besides you die to fight." He saved Nine.

Eight continues to walk. After a more steps the place's darkness slowly whitens, like he walked into mixing colors. After the white, it becomes yellow, orange, red and the spectrum of colors go on. It amazed Eight.

Suddenly, he felt tired. The moment he is about to rest, he hears something ridiculously formal.

"What's up?" A familiar voice called.

Eight freezes in the spot. The voice he wanted to hear for half a decade is behind him.

"You have grown so much."

Eight's knees buckle. A crushing feeling made him want to cry in happiness. Instead of tears filling his eyes or his lips quivering, his mouth broke into a wide goofy grin. The type of smile that couldn't measure one's happiness.

"Joseph," he called, a tinged of heartfelt and nostalgia in his voice.

Eight turns, afraid it is an illusion, a mirage of a wonderful oasis. But he is wrong. His Cêpan is right before him, a good 10 meters distance from his spot.

Last Eight saw him was at the mountains. A trip that was concocted by the Mogadorians and was fulfilled by the woman he 'loved'. From the moment he saw the earth woman that capture the heart of Reynolds, Eight never trusted her. It was just too early.

Since then, the Cêpan-Garde, father-son and brother relationship that they shared had been troubled. Eight got blindly angry at Reynolds and nothing was the same until the day the Cêpan died.

"I am sorry," Reynolds says sincerely. That sent the spark into a wildfire. Without further hesitation, Eight runs to his friend, full speed and excited.

"I forgive you!" Eight shouts.

Reynolds smiles, happy to see that they are friends again. His turn to run too. "I am proud of you, Eight!"

8

7 meters left but then they do not go any further. It was as if they were walking at a wrong fast escalator or a pair of hands hold them apart.

They scream at each other in alarm and running faster, but it is no use.

"You have grown into a good Loric," he says proudly, extending his arms. The Cêpan's voice becomes distant. "I love you, my boy!" His body flickers. He is losing him before Eight could hug him.

"No!" He bellows. He never thought afterlife is scary as hell. Remembering his Legacies, the Garde tried to teleport but nothing happens.

He screams in annoyance. "Reynolds!"

Run faster, he commands his legs. And filled with Adrenaline, quickly he runs,

3  
2  
1

Eight grabs Reynolds in a hug and cry into his friend's arms. He rambles all the adventure he experienced and forget the mistake they both have done. They have a lot of catching up to do. Before any of that could happen, Reynolds gives a toothy grin and a wink. His clear last words hammered into Eight's mind, "Now wake up."

Similar to his Garde's Legacy, Reynolds is gone. _Poof._ Eight hugs thin air.

First came out was unawareness of escalated movement: a scream. Second is a flash of conscious: an awakening. Third is wonder, questions and confusion.

* * *

"Professor!"

"What?"

"Agenda E#8," nurse states quickly. He's-he is," she stammers.

"Humans," the professor mutters bitterly. "Call Commander Saturnus," he responds coldly without double takes.

* * *

Eye lids are supposed to open easily. Right now, Eight has to squeeze them shut, relax, and repeat. Once satisfied, he opens his eyes slowly.

Light harshly meets his eyes, he squints to it. Still blurry, Eight closes his eyes to focus. Voices swim into his mind.

"Heart rate?"

"The ice still leave lingering effects, so it is considerably low."

"Just now?"

"Yes," says the voice that comes from a doctor according to Eight. He had an ample of experience to identify a doctor. "However, moments ago it accelerated five times even for a normal rate."

"I am going to guess this is not a good situation," the other voice replies.

Eight tilts his head to get a better hearing. Although it is difficult, he manages to do so.

The doctor makes an approving grunt. "His body must not get into sudden heighten activity. He is still in fatal condition."

Who is in fatal condition? Eight asks mentally. He is in a small white room, possibly a clinic. He is strapped to different machines. Only one he recognizes as for monitoring his heart rate. The others look complicated enough.

Eight stares into the machine. The lines on the screen is not a line; it showed continuous tiny zigzags. Eight never thought he'd be happy to see line patterns in his life. The vision of Marina having a baby might come true! Before he could go further satisfied of his revival, the voice interrupts his thoughts.

"I see. At least he is conscious. That is a start." Eight turns to the voices to his right. A glass window that is covered on the other side with dull curtains, light shining to reveal two silhouettes talking.

A cough and a sound of clearing one's throat made Eight curious. "What are you trying to do with him?" The doctor's voice speaks.

Eight's face contorted. None of these voices sound familiar to him.

Where am I?

Then he hears the other voice replying, "nurse him back to health, of course."

"I can clearly see that Commander," the doctor comments with an edge. There is something that both the doctor and Eight suspects. The difference is that the doctor is irritated while Eight is scared.

Where am I? Eight tries to teleport, shape-shift and try his telekinesis, but his Legacies are lost. Just a moment ago, he is happy to be alive. Right now, he is scared to death.

He got his answer as he heard the same voice replied, "Our goal is to kill the Garde."


	12. Chapter 11

**11  
**

Days go by but the Mogadorians didn't enter his room. It was either they were not around or if they are, they stay outside, looking through the translucent drapery. Eight cannot escape. The Legacy he wanted so badly is in malfunction. Malfunction because he is afraid to think it is gone and could've been taken by Setrakus Ra.

He becomes agitated by their mysteriousness. It was not that their visitations that he cares of. It was how he survived. He is sure he was dead because the pink scar, the remnant, is present; a memory from Five's betrayal. His body is still numb and wobbly, like he is made of jelly. Particularly, Eight's chest hurts constantly, like the piercing blade is still puncturing him. No one could have stayed alive when the target is correctly hit, especially the target is the heart.

First, how did he came back to life? Too many theories he thought of and most of them are silly. Only one is Lorien-approved: he developed the Legacy of necrokinesis. But even that would be hard to explain. He died. How could he use a Legacy when he was dead?

Second, why did the Mogs keep him in here? Well, of course. The doctor said to kill him. But why nurse Eight to health? Why not kill him at the moment when he is most vulnerable? Then it hit him. The Mogs need the best source of information about the Garde. Immediately, the idea is encountered. Five already could provide them the information they can pig on. That traitor.

Third, numerous days without food and water? Eight knew he would die that long, even with the help of human medication. The dextrose was not enough to supply him. It was not also with the work of the charm. He can sense it that the Garde are still together. At least for Marina, Six and Nine, then Ella and John.

_Marina._ Oh in Nirvana would he like to see her right now. Thinking of her always entertains and calms him; it puts all the worries aside, at least temporarily. If Eight have not known Marina, he'd be insane the moment he had known about the Mog base. She is what keeps him determined.

Eight's to-do list:  
Get out, find Marina.

It is not much but it will lead to more options. Marina is his main point. If he becomes ambivalent, consider only the option if it will benefit to his goal of finding Marina. Because if it will lead to her, defeating Setrakus Ra is just a step away.

* * *

The first time after his wake, Eight has a visitor. The heavy door opened with a clunk. A Mog with prestige comes in. He isn't like Setrakus Ra, but he knows how to be like him: stern and preserved.

Eight plans not to say a word to him. If they are here to extract information that Five had not give, then they will get it the hard way. Or for him, he will be quiet the hard way.

"How are you?"

Eight looks away.

"I am well aware you do not want to give me information about the Garde, but you have misjudged me. I am here to ask about your personal welfare, Eight."

Eight grunts at the Mog. He cannot believe it. The enemy is concerned about his health? Since when the crows turned white?

"Apparently, your hatred with the Mogadorians will not make you answer the question. How about I send your _friend_ and you could chat?"

Eight turns at the word friend. He very well knows what 'friend' the enemy is saying.

The mog chuckles dryly, but the Garde sense amusement. The sound of laughter from his mouth makes Eight scowl. There is a first time for everything.

"Right," he says, returning to his stern self. "How could a friend be a traitor."

Eight wanted to say, _you're goddamn right_, but he didn't want to utter anything. He just expressed it through his angry scowl.

"Listen," he says. His voice raspy and snappy, clearly irritated. "I am not trying to be an enemy, friend or a traitor of some sort. I am just asking how is your condition. I want to help _you."_

"Help me?" Eight croaked in surprised. He is more surprise that the Mog got him to say something.

"Correct," he answers. "I am here not to help the Mogs or the Lorics."

"But why?" Eight asks in excruciating disbelief. If there is one thing that confuses him, this one did. A Mog is known for extreme loyalty. Helping a dying being is out of their so-called-manual.

"If you are dead, you are dead," he simply replies. Eight studies him intently. It is a challenge to read his intentions. "I have accomplished my day's goal. See you soon."

"What? Wait! I'll talk! Answer my questions!" Eight shouts and struggles beneath the straps.

Just leaving Eight on the bed, strapped. The Mog left without another word.

* * *

Later that day, or what it seems to Eight, the same Mog came back to his confinements.

As he saw him, eight knew better what to do. "I'm feeling swell."

"I know you do." the Mog's corner lip moves slightly, resembling a smile Eight never knew a Mog can make.

"Okay, here is the plan." The Mog starts to loosen the straps. "When I am done with this, I am going to pretend you are hurting me. I don't know if Setrakus Ra still holds your Legacies, so I'd act fast if I were you." Eight shakes his head, indicating his Legacies are still in malfunction. "Take the Alpha # 24.B route to get to the cargo and escape. You are all about stealth, aren't you? That won't be a problem. Hardly anyone takes that path. Unless, if you want to help your little friend-"

"He is not my friend!"

The Mog stops moving abruptly. "I am not talking about Five, you twerp."

"Devdan?"

"Never heard of him," The mog quickly states. He is moving faster as he starts to unstrap Eight's arms. "The little girl."

"Ella," Eight whispers. Why is she here? How did they get her? Marina is going to be so upset.

Once the last strap is removed from Eight, the Mogs trashes the room. The hospital bed is turned over, the machines broken, and the sheets and tubes thrown. One thing that will remain true to Eight after this experience with a Mogadorian. They are always rooted for destruction. The Mog is doing a great job at it.

Eight studies the marks on his skin. Seventeen red rectangular marks all over his body. It does not look bad, but Eight despised seeing it. He was captured by the Mogs. It was pathetic, until this Mog...

He maybe a double-crossing fool, but he made his way into Eight's trust. The Mog cared for him, he even prolonged his life, he basically save him from further harm. He has done more than what Setrakus Ra would have in a million years. Besides, in an enemy's lair, there is no one you can count on.

"Go!" He screams, tearing his uniform and messing up his hair.

The Garde hesitated, feeling guilty. He will not be able to find Mogs like him. "Why are you helping me?"

"I believe you have someone to see again. You keep on muttering her name."

Eight blushes. Automatically, he knows. "Come with me."

"No," the Mogs says firmly. "One traitor is enough."

Still on the spot, the Mog pushes Eight to the door. The Garde tries to stall time before he reaches the door. "I do not know your name!"

"Rex," he says with a smile more genuine. Weird name for a Mog.

"Thanks, Rex." His back on the Mog, Eight opens the door, a big smile on his face. Simultaneously, Rex collapses somewhere behind.

_Marina, here I come._

To Eight's demise, what greeted him on the other side was not an empty hallway.

* * *

College has officially started and I am having four Major subjects. I am writing during my free time, so that is not a problem. My challenge is when to post the chapters. By next week I will be away. I will go on a haitus for five days. I will be going to Manila and Batangas for a National Youth Summit, provided it will be safe. Next, I have to participate for out Intramurals, since I am part of the Executive Council. So I will be sorry in advance for putting up late in case. I'll try my best though.


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

A little girl probably eleven or twelve stands outside the door. Her brown hair is a bit messy. Her big brown eyes alert and at the edge of panic.

For a second, Eight could have just ran past the little girl and never look back. But he knew too well who she is. "Ella!" He found her. To be exact, she found him!

"Eight!" she screams in joy, running to hug him. "You're okay!"

"I know!" He replies excitedly and immediately remembers the not-so-funny situation they are in, Eight keeps a straight face. "We have to get out of here."

Eight holds her hand, but Ella uncharacteristically avoids the sibling gesture. Eight wanted to ask about it. However, he remembers that Ella isn't a kid anymore. No need for overprotecting her.

Ella laughs awkwardly at Eight deep-thought face. "Let's go," she says and leads the way.

The first few minutes were easy. The hallway didn't contain any guards, soldiers or humans. Even the room they have passed by...No one was there. Eight's stomach starts to upset him. It usually happens when something bad is about to happen. Mogadorians do not leave prisoners unguarded. Their base has to be infested with security.

_A General Assembly, _Ella tells him telepathically. _The Officers are briefing the new soldiers about what can you do. Strengths. Weaknesses. Opportunity and Threats. Five has done the best job_ _at informing them. _She sounded like teacher: concise and defined. Her words filled with disgust.

Eight focuses; his head swimming with thoughts and a doubt. That's weird. Did Ella become an expert about the Mogs? Even Eight was never acquainted with the term 'Officers'.

"How did you get out?" Eight asks as he is slowing to a halt. Ella turns slightly; her face scared. Eight could guess she wanted to get away here as much as possible. Or more importantly, she wanted to avoid the question.

Ella shows an indifferent face, a pre-teen annoyed. _The Mog who guarded me kept me well informed._

Eight accepts the logical answer with a nod. "Hey, we have to find the the escape route." Eight looks for the sign Alpha # 24.B, but there is no indication yet.

"Here!" Ella shouts, pointing to a hallway.

Eight looks at the sign of the path. Delta #1.A.

"Ella this isn't the one," Eight chides still looking at the sign. He shakes his head and turns to her.

A moment ago the hallway was pretty darn abandoned, but now it looked like a pandemic of virus started to multiply. Eight swallows in nervousness. His heart beating fast. Stupid act number two: the moral of this story is to never go to a Mog base unarmed.

"Ella!" He pulled her behind him. As much as she is important to Marina, Ella is important to Eight as well.

_I'm sorry_. The last words that rings into Eight's mind. With pure guilt, her head down, Ella pushes him with her telekinesis. Her other hand reaches out, pinning him on the wall. The impact made Eight groan.

Ella knew it all. She knows where to find Eight's cell and the facility. She knew about Five being a traitor, the meeting, the knowledge about the Mogs. Eight analyzed this in two seconds after Ella apologized into his mind. He wonders if his Legacy is back, but nothing. His Sixth sense might be just a talent.

"Why?" Eight chokes out.

With her head bend down, Ella mutters something. Eight didn't catch it, so he begs pardon.

"I am not like you," Ella says. The Mogs standing behind her start to flank around Eight. Several of them hold him by the arms. _You will never accept me again._

Eight shakes his head with difficulty. His body can't fight back her telekinesis; either he is still too weak or Ella is getting stronger. "I don't care. We just want you back." The Mogs restrain him as Ella brings him to the floor. "Ella please! We are family!" Ella still looks down, ashamed.

As the Mogs ascend on him, he shouts in pain. Ella quickly looks up. "Don't hurt him!" She commands.

"Ella, don't," Eight says in his husky and broken voice. No amount of pain he experienced right now could equate to his disbelief in Ella betrayal. "Please," Eight pleads.

Ella didn't say anything. For the matter of fact, while Eight was pleading, the Mog he did not want to see strides with pleasure beside Ella. He puts a hand on her shoulder, a sign of pride for Mogadorians. Only it was more deep for a Mogadorian to exhibit such gesture.

"Glad you could join us," he says.

Eight tries to fight. His Legacies had not yet returned. "I will never join you," he spats. _Ella, do not work for him. You know what he did. He destroyed Lorien, the place of your birth. His army killed not only your family, he killed every single Loric as well. He and the Mogs are the enemy._

_I am an enemy, Eight._

_How could you say that? You are with us. You are a Loric. You have Legacies! We-_

_No. I am not what you think I am._

Eight's eyes widen in horror. He does not need further information to come into a terrifying conclusion. His Sixth sense is more than a Legacy.

Setrakus Ra is playing an evil grin on his mouth, very satisfied. The Mog leader has been listening to their telepathic conversation.

"Now you understand?" The Mog leaders urges.

He turns to Ella and half-consciously he says, "Granted as long as he abides our condition."

Eight would love to shout at him that he will not do anything that would benefit the Mogadorians, but Ella get his attention through eye contact. They lock eyes for a few seconds. He only got one message: "Trust me."

Trust. Eight has difficulty with trust. First, Reynolds trusted Lola, and what happened? The Mogs had a tail on him. In the process, the bastards his Cepan and also killed the human who helped them. Second, Nine trusted the human girl and that caused the Mogs to capture him and torture Sandor, his Cepan. Third, Eight trusted Devdan and he disappeared. Fourth, he was afraid to trust Commander Sharma that's why Eight shape-shifts into their God, Vishnu, to gain their commitment. Fifth, the Garde trusted Five and it turned out that he is an ally to the enemy. From what happened within a span of a few days, from meeting Marina and his death, Eight does not know what is the meaning of trust anymore. Only one question was clear to him, would Marina trust Ella? If Eight could not trust Marina, no one in this universe could be trusted.

He bows down in disgust, refusing to look at the Mogadorian Leader's heir: Ella.

* * *

About Setrakus Ra hearing the telepathic conversation, Ella could now send her thoughts to multiple receivers. Eight only thinks he heard their conversation. Well actually, Setrakus Ra only heard Ella's. He figured out because of Eight's facial expression.

I would like to say that this chapter was inspired by Rick Riordans quote from The Last Olympian, "If I couldn't trust Annabeth, I trust no one."

**EpicLoric24 **: Wow. I am from Davao. How about you? Yeah, I know Five is being a douche for siding with the enemy; it hurts every fans' feelings. Also, I really liked Rex and I want to believe he could also side with the Garde Or at least from a small group of Mogs to rebel against Setrakus Ra. Oops. ahahahah. Take Care!


End file.
